A Night in the Bathhouse
by lovely.lanterns
Summary: It started in a bathhouse, and it ended there too... Ten/Hin/Tsu. YURI, PWP.  #2


**Night in the Bathhouse.  
>Summary: It started in a bathhouse and it ended there too... TenHin/Tsu. YURI, PWP**.

**_Tenten Centric_**.

It was late at night in the bathhouse when Tenten snuck into one hot springs. "_Ahh_," she moaned slightly as her body hit the steaming-hot expanse of water. There was nothing like a hot bath after a long mission, she thought happily to herself, nothing. And staying on that positive train of thought, she realised that she also had the baths all to herself and that there would be nobody there to bother her. No Lee, Gai-sensei or Neji to disrupt her alone-time! _Just me, myself and I... Wonderful_. And slowly, she let her hair out of its confines and drifted lazily to the far-end of the pool.

She closed her eyes and left her senses overtake her. She smelt the deep, mineral origins of the water and the newly blooming sakura. She heard the gentle whistling of the wind and the rustling whispers of the wind. She also heard the passionate moans of lovers coming from just a few feet away from her! She smiled, before-wait, what? _Passionate moans_? She quickly burst up, looking around her surroundings. She saw...nothing? How could there be nothing? She was sure she heard something! _Unless_... Maybe her mind was tricking her. Yes, that's it, her mind was just tricking her!

"_Uhn_!" Okay, it definitely wasn't. But then where was that sound coming from? Suddenly, it was if a light-bulb switched on in her brain. _Ninja_.  
>Stealthily, she drifted closer to where the faint noises were coming from. "<em>Kai<em>," she whispered, keeping her mind focused. And in a brief puff a smoke, two people shimmered into view. It was Hinata...and Tsunade-sama! Having sex, _together_?

She gasped, and it was loud enough to echo against the stone walls. And as if she was Moses, and they the Red Sea; her gasp parted the couple immediately from the warmth of each other's arms.

Hinata was the first to speak, "T-Tenten! _Ano_...I can explain!" She looked sceptical, "Really, Hinata? Can you _really _explain?" And then she turned her gaze to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sam, I mean, Hokage-sama, it's not my place to judge what you do with people," at that point, she stared knowingly at Hinata, lingering slightly around her breasts, "but why do it here of all places? Why not somewhere private or something!"

Tsunade looked sheepish, "Tenten...the thing with Hinata and I...it wasn't planned, to say the least. In fact, it started yesterday, well, yesterday _night_... _And there's always room for one more_." She said, her voice twisting to a seductive purr. Did she just say what she thought she said?

Tsunade-sama, the Hokage (!), propositioning her to have a threesome with her and Hinata? _What_? She looked to Hinata, who was surreptitiously rubbing her breasts and thought to herself, _why not_? It's not like she was getting anything from Neji anytime soon, so she might as well get enjoyment from what she could. _Mama always told me that I was an opportunist... _

"You'll have to put up a _genjutsu_...One to shield sight _and _sound." Tsunade grinned and quickly performed the motions for one.

Suddenly, just as she was getting closer, the idea of what she had just accepted to rang clear in her mind. It would be her first time with girls. Not her first time altogether, but a first time nonetheless. And as if sensing her nervousness, Hinata drifted closer to her and pressed her mouth to hers, gently teasing her lips with her own. She moaned, and pressed herself closer to the younger girl, silently aroused by the feel of the other girl's body.

"_Oh, Hinata_..." She knew that she was losing herself in all of the passion and she started to dominate the other girl with a vengeance. She parted the other girl's lips with her tongue and engaged in an open mouth battle; gently sucking, slurping and scraping. Meanwhile, Hinata grabbed a hold of her body and started to caress every inch of her body.

-;-  
><em><strong>Narrator Centric<strong>_.

Tsunade looked through hooded eyelids at the pair, gently teasing her lower regions with skilled fingers. Wanting to join in with the action, she quickly snaked her hands around Tenten's surprisingly generous bust, and started to tease the younger girl's nipples with her fingers. Tenten whimpered as she felt two pairs of breasts -large, ample breasts- rubbing against both of her sides. And crying out, she instinctively ground her hips against Hinata's; starting a rhythm of sorts.

Finally, Hinata gasped, "It's too hot, let's, _ohhh_, let's go out..." So, their little threesome travelled to the edge of the springs; collapsing when they all felt the cool rock against their backs. Quick to start again, Tsunade twisted around and started to lick Hinata's clitoris, smiling slightly when she felt the moan that came in response. Tenten watched with deep fascination, fingering her tights folds as she watched the two get it off. She felt the tingling sensations travel up her body and she arched her body, ready for her upcoming climax. It came, and her body let loose all of the pent-up tension.

Tsunade looked up at her, "Are you ready?" And smiling, she grabbed the girl and ordered her to join in with the fun, pointing directly to the spot she felt was in need of attention. Tenten nodded and started to fondle the area, searching with an aching curiosity. She parted the folds with her fingers and dragged her tongue against it. It tasted...sweet? And with sudden vigour she let her tongue wander _everywhere_; _in_, out, around... Instinctively, Tsunade clenched her body against Tenten's tongue and felt her mind wash over with intense passion. Hinata, not wanting to feel left out, pressed her fingers tentatively against Tenten's entrance and slowly pushed in and out, in and out. Tenten nearly screamed.

Together, the three explored each other well into the night. They tried all sorts of new things and old things, tested and true. They tasted each other everywhere. And by morning, they all left for Tsunade's big apartment; thoroughly sated. Tenten was happy.

**Fin**.

A/N: After writing this fiction in, say *checks watch*, an hour, I've come to realise that I am _awful_ at threesomes. I'm sorry if you were expecting more; I think I was getting too into the pretty words and not enough into the sex-filled yuri .  
>Feel free to request any more yuri pairings, just no Sakura, or Ino, please... I am quite a fan of the more obscure pairings.<p>

Please review.

Cordially & a bit more,  
>ScarletL.L.


End file.
